Adult
by Demons Of Doom
Summary: After Mavis Gary barfed her anguish all over her yard, Beth was left to wonder if it was her place to help.


After Mavis Gary barfed her anguish all over the yard, guests tried to resume their amicable chattering to flow smoothly back into party-mood, but it felt as forced as it was. An hour or so dragged by until, finally, everyone started to leave. There was a smile on every face…which turned into a grimace as they turned away and thought she couldn't see them anymore.

Now they sat in front of the TV, watching the game, their baby-girl suckling away. Buddy seemed willing to let the disturbing afternoon fade away, unmentioned and unaddressed for the rest of their lives. But it didn't feel right.

"How come you never told me about the baby?"

"…huh?"

"Mavis'…"

"…ah…well, it was really early into it…Don't think it's a baby that early yet. Never really thought it was such a big deal…" He sounded bemused. "Guess it was to her."

They continued watching TV in silence for a few more minutes. Then, again, words started pouring out of her mouth.

"Her parents didn't seem to care very much."

"Yeah, but they've always been kinda laid back…Maybe that's why she's so messed up."

"…I feel really bad…Maybe we should…?"

"..just forget about it? Cause that's what I think we should do."

Beth sighed. Maybe he was right. They weren't related, they weren't friends. It just wasn't their business…

* * *

Noon was a good time for shopping. Most people were having lunch so there was virtually no one at the market. Not that she disliked running into her friends and neighbors but waiting in line was, as Jan always said: "a bother best avoided".

There was a bright chattering down the aisle and, a moment later, Mike-Mavis' cousin- wheeled by. He spotted her instantly, glancing-for some reason-in her direction. His wide unfocused eyes seemed to open even wider-if that was even possible.

"Beth! So happy to see you! How is everyone doing?" He exclaimed, wheeling himself towards her.

"Hi!" She greeted him. It was so hopeful to see someone that had survived such a trauma so happy and vibrant. They shook hands. "Everything's good! How are you doing?"

"I'm great! Kim and I just had our six-year anniversary. The kids are great! Work's hard, but I play tough! Hey, how is your baby-girl? Heard she's a doll! Sorry I couldn't be there…!" His smile didn't falter; he shot it as if it was a joke. "Not so much, though. Heard about Mavis! Talk about a meltdown, huh? If you ask me, Matt's fault. That guy doesn't get it; be bummed out all the time and you're gonna bring down everyone else. And people don't like that.…" He pointed at her with raised hands, his eyes seemly about to pop right out of their sockets. "You end up alone…and even sadder! Being happy and positive is good for you and for everyone around you!"

"Completely! Though, I just…Hum…did you talk to her these days? Do you know if…David and Hedda talked to her?"

"Whom? Kim? Ah, she…"

"Mavis."

"Oh! No." He seemed puzzled by the idea. For a fraction of a second, he wasn't smiling anymore. Then he looked up again. "But talk to Matt. Matt Freehauf. Gotta go now! Kids are waiting! We'll go swimming tomorrow! We gotta meet each other's pups!"

"True! You know where we live. Come by whenever you want. "

"Will do!"

* * *

Matt Freehauf was something of a ghost. Everyone knew who he was; everyone knew where he lived but almost no one ever saw him. His name popped in conversations every now and then and they would see him limping around Champion O'Malleys, always in the shadows, his chubby face bitter….somber, never talking to anyone unless directly addressed. And very few ever did. He was always mourning about his rotten luck and making comments about the attack one was never sure how to interpret. Was it a dark joke they could chuckle at…or were they supposed to express sympathy?

"Hello…?"

"Hi, Sandra! How are you? It's Beth…Beth Slade?"

"…yeah, I recognized your voice…Hum, so how are you doing? I….I don't babysit."

"…okay. I am alright. How about you? How are you doing?"

"…okay. Thank you. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, is Matt home?"

"Yeah." Beth grimaced as Sandra screamed for her brother, seemly not bothering to pull the phone away from her face. "Just a moment. It'll take him a while to get here…" After a long silence, she spoke again, her voice a whisper. "Heard what happened. The other day, at the party. She came here after that."

Beth was calling to try and find out more about Mavis but it felt wrong to talk to Sandra about it. There was something…unnerving about the way she was talking. The girl was even more of a mystery than Matt. She wasn't even sure to have ever seen her face twice in the last nine years. She didn't encourage the conversation but Sandra didn't seem to mind.

"I wouldn't take personally anything she says…She's just mean…Ah, Matt's here...It's Beth, Buddy's wife…"

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt…How are you doing?"

"Ah, you know…in pain and disappointed with life and people in general…How are you? Heard the baby's name! Beautiful! Good choice!"

"Thank you!" She said, genuinely happy. Everyone had seemly forgotten what that day had been all about…Even her. "We weren't sure if it was a little out there…?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. Original and that's great. You just don't want an ordinary name either, right?"

"That's what I thought…! I am trying to…Well, I was feeling a little worried about Mavis…You heard what happened…"

"Yeah, yeah, I did…"

"I ran into Mike this morning and he told me you two were friends…I don't mean to intrude. I just want to make sure she's okay. I didn't mean to put her in such a horrible situation. And I just wanted to make sure she's alright."

"I have no idea how she is…"

"…ah…do you perhaps have a phone number I could…?"

He laughed, a dry cynic bark.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"I'm just a little concerned. And no-one else seems to care…?"

He sighed and she waited, hopeful.

"She isn't picking up. Tried to call her like a dozen times and she ain't picking up. So, yeah, I do care but, alas, there's nothing to be done. Just…wallow on it."

"Thank you. Hope you come by to have a beer with us someday? You haven't met the girl yet!"

"Will do. Someday. Bye."

"Good bye."

* * *

She didn't know they were going to be here; she probably wouldn't have come if she did. She felt horrible for feeling like that, but then again, wanting to let raw awkward memories age for a while wasn't a crime. Ah, but they were here and Jan was already ushering her inside.

It was kinda silly to be so surprised. Jan had been friends with David and Hedda for many years; their visit wasn't unusual. As a matter of fact, if something had disturbed a pleasant routine, it was her dropping by in the middle of the day. Not that anyone mind, of course; grandma was always happy to see her granddaughter. And the Garys were always just…out of it.

No-one mentioned what happened. They weren't being awkward at all. It was suddenly evident these people had some really serious problems. At least, as a family…

"So, how's Mavis doing?"

Silence; abrupt, heavy…And a glare from David; a sharp stab with his eyes. It wasn't the first time someone stared at her like that. Parents didn't like to be told their children didn't fit into the "normal" spectrum or that there were things in need of correction. Working with special children, issuing such "bad news" was just a regular part of her job; had been for the last ten years. She was used to glares, to forced smiles and averting gazes…Displaced anger born of disappointment; denial blooming of the incapacity to deal with the unexpected, with something perceived as humiliating…a biological failure...

"I do not know." Hedda answered. "Did she even call, honey?"

"Nope." David said drily. "Not yet."

"Have you tried to call her?"

"No." As bewildered as Mike...

Beth lowered her gaze. She was starting to ache for Mavis…And feeling guilty about her own parents. What an ungrateful daughter she was, not telling them how much she loved them as often as she should. They were wonderful. Even if it was an hour-long ride, she was going to start visiting much at least twice a month…

"Aren't you a little worried about what she might…I mean, she was so upset…Do you know where she lives? I am not an expert but I think she needs help."

"She's a big girl." David sentenced, nodding curtly and looking back at her baby. "She'll pull herself together."

"She's sick."

"She'll put herself together." He repeated, straightening on the couch. "Well, it's getting a bit late."

Hedda smiled, a grimace these people seemed to believe had to power erased all the pain they were unwittingly causing, not just to their children but also to themselves. Making a torment of a situation that could be a just little bit different than the norm.

"Aren't you worried about her at all?" She stated dryly. "If she's an alcoholic…if she's depressed, she needs someone to be there for her. Miss Gary, your daughter actually thought Buddy wanted to leave me to go with her to the city…She said she could understand how trapped _he_ felt and was shocked when he rejected her. She was delusional…"

"She was always so independent…" She laughed nervously. Daniel was already walking towards the door. "I'm sure…"

"She's sick. She needs help. She needs you…"

Hedda glanced at her husband but he wasn't next to her anymore. Her eyes darted to Jan and her mother-in-law- such a wonderful human being- slowly nodded.


End file.
